yahoo_korea_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Google (Character)
About ''' Google is a 9 year old Internet Girl who was born in South Korea and was Raised in America. She, YouTube, Yahoo and AOL was born a year before each other. Google dyed her hair the colors of the Google Logo to have everyone to recognize her as Google. Officially, in 2014 she wears a shirt with Google's G on her shirt to make her look more obvious of who she is and what her name is. Korea is her last name because her company focus on Korea as in Google Korea and Yahoo Korea. This little girl does not attend school but is smarter than anyone else. She has an IQ of 234. She also Appeared on Rhythm Tengoku Meets Autofire as a Perfect after the characters present goes for a perfect. Google and Yahoo are said to be biological sisters but has a different dad. Google was adopted from a Japanese Director in 2012, and was claimed back to her parents in late 2013. Yahoo seems to have more common sense than Google, while Google have book sense and school-wisdom. A 9 year old can target people who are trying to trap her in and as well drag her into a lower chamber under her knees. Google can also use foul language that might be tempting to other characters such as Yaya and Kuku. Her sister died in 2008 before she was even present to her. '''History of Her Site Today is Google's 20th birthday! The company's history is a story of classic entrepreneurialism, hard work, and a little luck. From humble beginnings, the company has blossomed into online advertising, cloud computing, software, and hardware solutions.Google's mission statement is "to organize the world's information and make it universally accessible and useful" but also has an unofficial statement which is "Don't be evil". This motto was replaced in 2015 to "Do the right thing". Some might chuckle at this, given that Google's altruistic mission has been increasingly called into doubt due to a number of actions that appear to contradict this motto. So how did they do it? Here is our short biography of everything, almost, you need to know about Google's history.Google's history began in 1995 when Larry Page met Sergey Brin. At the time Larry Page was a Ph.D. student at Standford University, and Sergey was considering studying there. In 1996 Larry and Sergey began work on a search engine called BackRub. The name comes from the algorithms ranking for how many "back-links" a page has. This engine worked on the Stanford servers for more than a year which eventually clogged up the bandwidth. Google.com was registered on September 15th, 1997. Google, is a play on words of "googol" which is a mathematical term for the number 1 followed by 100 zeros. It is rumored that this reflects the founders' mission to organize the infinite amount of information on the internet. In 1998 Larry launched a monthly newsletter called "Google Friends Newsletter" to inform fans about the company. This has since been replaced with blogs such as Google+. In August of 1998 Sun co-founder, Andy Bechtolsheim wrote a check for $100,000 to the as yet non-existent company Google Inc. He did this after seeing a quick demo on the porch of a Stanford faculty member's home in Palo Alto. Personality Google is a bright, passionate, self esteem, beautiful, silly, rebellious and charming for all episodes and seasons. Her personality seems to change overtime. Bright; Google is so talented and smart! Although sometimes she acts like she's stupid, she still is that bright young girl. Passionate; Unlike Miso (미소), Google doesn't seem to smile often, even when things are a little funny but passionate describes Google as being a ardent, loving, romantic and (sometimes) lustful. Google doesn't worry about adult content, but if it's brought to her, she'll simply ignore it. Self Esteem; Having self esteem simply means confidence in one's own worth or abilities or having self-respect. Google respects herself as she moves on with her life and school. Everyone in America will respect Google more than they will in Korea. Beautiful; Google already knows she's beautiful. Google doesn't care about who else thinks about her, she knows she's beautiful. Silly; This Internet Girl is always silly. People thinks that Google is stupid as in ADHD, but, Google acts silly to lighten the mood. Like Miso, Google will brighten people's day just by smiling or doing something stupid. More over, being silly can result Google into getting in trouble. In the episode "First Things First!" Google have gotten in trouble for purposely knocking the teacher's projector over and damaging it. Let's be real, sometimes Google can take her silliness a little to far when it comes to school. Rebellious; Google can be hard to manage sometimes, and also can be super difficult to contain in classes throughout the school days. Rebellious is a term to describe someone as defiant. Google's rebellious side shows only if she doesn't get her way. This is when she have self-control issues. Remember, once Google gets on her rebellious side, it can become a pain in the ass just to cool her down. Google can be rebellious in some situations (mainly dealing with friends) when she thinks that the consequences are unnecessary Charming; Google is such a sweet little girl, but charming is the word to describe her mainly. Google tries to get away with somethings, and it actually works. When Google is charming, it is considered as the outcome after her rebellious side. Such a sweet charming girl. What's Behind The Wheel? Google was sexually abused in 2014 before her first appearance on Impossible Duties. Behind the Scenes of acting was horrible. As Google was romantically in love with a 13 year old boy she didn't even know, she and the boy turned out to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Sadly, after Valentine's Day, the boy was killed in a school bus crash on the way home from school. Google was also in the incident, but however, she was not hurt. Just minor injuries. What else is behind the wheel? Well, her and Yahoo started a YouTube channel. But due to the community guidelines for YouTube's website, Yahoo and YouTube jumped Google for the crappy idea she came up with. She also attempted suicide but was not successful. Google, now in 2019, can become depressed very easily. She can manage to get over it when something amazing happens in her life.